Modgnik Moorhsum Eht
by Mario Maniac 17
Summary: Mario finds a porthole to a parallel universe and falls in, tries to get back, but has major difficulty.
1. Chapter 1

**'ello again. I am Mario Maniac 17, as you may know. This is my second fanfic. It's called Modgnik Moorhsum Eht, which is "The Mushroom Kingdom" backwards. It's about Mario accidentally going to a parallel universe. I don't own Nintendo or anything like that, although I'd like to. Anyways, enjoy:D**

It started out as a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom for Mario. It was late morning, but already he was bored. Bored, and lonely. Luigi was deeply into his gardening by this time of day, and his other main acquaintance, Princess Peach, had taken a short holiday with most of her loyal subjects, the Toads. She had invited him to come for a few mayhem-free days in the tropics, but he had to back out at the last minute because he had gotten into a pretty heavy fight with a very vicious goomba. Mario had won, but still walked away with a foot injury that had him off his feet for two days and he didn't want to hold Peach up. But, having nothing to do now, Mario just sat there, bored. He anxiously awaited Peach's arrival back to the Kingdom later this afternoon. He decided to get something to read. He hobbled to his bookshelf and attempted to choose one of many books. Mario's foot started to ache, so he leaned against the bookshelf. It gave way slightly, so he checked to see if he had broken it or what. He saw a few cracks, but not like he had just broken it—it was as if it was supposed to come apart there. He noticed that the middle section of the bookshelf had moved, leaving a gap between the sides. Suddenly, from the odd splits in the old woodwork, an eerie light shone. Mario was nearly blinded from the sudden burst of purplish light in the dim room. No longer bored, Mario pushed the middle portion back even further. The opening seemed like some kind of strange porthole. He slipped forward to take a peek inside, but lost his footing and went tumbling into the dark depths of the unknown.

**It's short, but it gives you a small preview of my new story. Merry Christmas! Don't expect another chapter too soon; it's Christmas!! And I plan on gaming! Besides, I don't know where to take this story next. Have fun with this lil' portion! XD I'm so evil…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Do not read this chapter if you get frightened easily or get nightmares that send you crying to your mommy. This chappy gets somewhat gruesome. You've been warned. (it's not really too bad actually.) I have nothing against the Mushroom Kingdom or any of its residents, by the way.**

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" _Mario let out a cry of surprise and horror as he fell through the dark void. It seemed like this incident of terror would never end. Alas, after about five minutes of this paranoia, he hit an oddly squishy pile of… something. "Oof," he coughed, as the landing had knocked the wind out of him. He sat up, wondering both where he was and what had cushioned his nearly fatal fall. He looked down, and was horrified at what he saw. Below him was a pile of dead bodies, all looking like they had suffered a brutal murdering. Looking closer, he saw the disheveled faces of ones he had once known—his neighbors and fellow townspeople or the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario leapt up, wanting to get out of this sinister wasteland of the deceased. Surrounding him was a dart forest, and he could not see the sky, for smoke filled the air. Something of color caught his eye. There was a faint patch of color, but—oh yes—it was definitely there. Mario walked towards it, shaken and faint, and what he saw made him gag, nearly to the point of throwing up. It was a body, similar to his own, but with a green shirt and cap, and also slightly thinner and lengthier. Mario knew at once who—or what—it was, but turned the body over anyway. He found himself face to face with his lifelong companion—none other than his little brother, Luigi.

A short knife was thrust through the blue of his overalls, although they weren't blue anymore, stained with blood. It was like some sort of paint, an awful, crimson paint, still warm with life. Mario shook him in attempt to revive him, but it was no use. He was too late; Luigi was dead.

"LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Mario screamed, crying. _No! _ Why was this happening? Who and what caused this cruel genocide? Where was he? He needed some answers.

Mario laid Luigi back down gently, and bid him a final teary farewell. He had to get out of here. He ran towards the opening. Six dead ends, eight wrong turns, and forty five minutes later, he was finally out of that forsaken forest. He looked around. What he saw was similar to Toad Town, where he resided in the Mushroom Kingdom. He was a bit tired, so he sat down on a rock beside a pond. Looking around again, he realized that, if this place was in fact similar to the real Mushroom Kingdom, then this would be the same place where he should be able to see a bit of the castle's reflection in the water. He gazed into the dark, murky waters of the pond, and, for a split second, saw a faint outline of the castle. Before he had a chance to register anything, though, a figure appeared, its reflection cutting off his view of what he believed to be the castle. His heartbeat quickened, although it had never truly slowed down from his escape from those woods. He whirled around.

"Why, hello there!" the figure said, a bit too calmly, with an evil smile on their face. "You're coming with me." Before Mario had time to say anything or react in any other way, a damp, sweet-smelling cloth was clamped over his mouth and nose and he was thrown into some sort of crude vehicle. The door slammed shut, and the mysterious figure got in the driver's seat. He felt faint from the substance on the cloth.

"I finally got you," he heard the figure say, and, right before the chloroform took its toll, he realized who it was, then passed out.

**Muahaha! Another cliffy, or so I think TT Sorry these chapters are so short—that one took up three and a half pages in my notebook . But I think feeding you small bits of cliffhanging information is better than feeding you large, predictable hunks. Again, muahaha! Be tortured by my evil style of writing!**

**Nothing against Luigi in this chapter. If Luigi were the main character, I'd have had Mario stabbed to death… I promise it'll be ok… or will it…**

**I think for this story, I'll have many, short updates, usually within a week or so (hopefully!) of the last one :D stay tuned for chapter 3, where I tell you who the figure really is, then leave you with yet another cliff hanger!!!**

**I heart my evilness XD**


End file.
